


i had a dream about you

by sxndazed



Series: klaine/cc valentine's challenge 2020 [13]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxndazed/pseuds/sxndazed
Summary: His dreams aren't always this pleasant.
Relationships: Chris Colfer/Darren Criss
Series: klaine/cc valentine's challenge 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620550
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	i had a dream about you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine/CC Valentine's Challenge 2020.
> 
> Prompt: "If My Heart Was a House" by Owl City

His dreams aren't always this pleasant.

He doesn't always dream about someone holding him and peppering kisses across his skin. He doesn't dream about someone caressing him like he's worth it very often, and he doesn't think people would be this gentle with him. He doesn't often dream about a hand reaching down to pull his shorts off and gently stroke him until he's hard. He doesn't dream about fingers gently reaching down until they tease and press between his cheeks until he relaxes and gives in.

This doesn't happen often, and the rarity of the situation makes Chris feel warm and overwhelmed, and he moans from the pleasure.

He moans, but it's louder than he thought, almost as if he actually did it outside of the dream. And then he realizes he did do it outside of his dream.

Chris wakes up on his back to a warm mouth around his cock and two fingers fucking into his ass.

He writhes against the sheets, but there are hands on his thighs keeping him in place. His eyes aren't open yet, still heavy with sleep, but he can tell it's barely morning with how dark it still is. His hands reach down and search before grabbing onto soft, wild curls. He gently tugs and feels the responding moan around his dick before he hears it.

He feels the slight stretch of his ass and lube running down his thighs. There are two fingers inside of him, slowly thrusting in and out. They curl and rub against his prostate, and Chris is dangerously close already. His eyes flutter open, and he sees the head of curls between his legs, and his stomach flips at the sight. He clamps down on the fingers inside of him, but it isn't enough. It never is.

He gasps as a third finger enters him. The pacing of the thrusts slows down, and the mouth on his cock pulls off to simply lick up the shaft and suck on the head. Chris wants to come, almost does so in that moment, but he stops himself. He wants more inside,  _ needs _ more inside.

He reaches down again and tugs a little harder on the hair in his hands and whines because his consciousness hasn't quite caught up yet and how good everything feels leaves him incapable of speaking. He lets out a groan when the fingers are pulled out, and his ass is left clenching around nothing. His cock is throbbing and wet, and he reaches down to stroke it, but his hand is swatted away.

He hears  _ shh _ gently whispered against his hip.

Chris hears the click of the bottle as more lube is squeezed out. There's a light sheen of sweat all across his body and the sheets are pooled by his feet. There are goosebumps all across his skin, but he can feel the warmth radiating from him, can feel the flush of his face that likely extends all the way to his chest. He feels needy and helpless. He finds his voice in the silence of dawn and begs.

"Pleasepleasepl-"

He feels the blunt head of a cock nudge against his rim and bites his lip before any more embarrassing sounds can come out of his mouth.

"Please what?"

There are hands stroking his thighs and his hip, and the head of a cock continues to tease his rim. It's slick and wet, and Chris tries to nudge it inside of him, but the hands tighten on his waist and hold him still.

"Please fuck me," he begs.

"Okay."

There's a kiss pressed on his inner thigh, and he gasps as the head of the cock pushes into him, slowly pushing past each ring of muscle. When it's deeply seated inside of him, he exhales and takes a moment to adjust before gently nodding his head. The pace picks up then, and he's being thoroughly fucked before the sun has risen. His moans punctuate each thrust, and he reaches out to tug at the curls and pulls them together for a kiss.

He feels teeth graze his bottom lip and a tongue part his lips. He moans around it, sucking and flicking his tongue against it in return. Their mouths part, and they're just breathing hard against one another, but it feels  _ so good _ and Chris doesn't want them any farther apart.

The cock is relentless against his prostate when the angle changes so it can hit it with ease. His legs lock against his back to push him deeper inside. Two more thrusts and Chris feels the hips still and his cum spills inside of him. He comes around the softening cock with a drawn out moan. His legs fall back to the bed, and he feels the cum leak out as he pulls out his cock.

His eyes flutter close, and he's surprised when he's turned over and his cheeks are spread. He can feel the cum being licked out of him. The wet sounds and slurps should be disgusting, but Chris' belly fills with warmth and arousal, and his cock twitches in interest despite being spent.

When minutes pass and his rim is being licked at and teased, he reaches down and pulls up his head and kisses him. He can taste himself on his tongue and smiles against his mouth.

When they pull away, he whispers, "You're back."

There's a hand against his face that strokes his cheek and his jaw. He's met with hazel eyes that shine gold even in the lack of the morning sun.

"Yeah, I am."

"When did you get in?"

"Just a few hours ago. I got cleaned up before coming in."

"Mmm, I can tell. You don't smell like recycled air."

"Nope. I smell like you."

He breathes in deeply and smells lavender and rosemary against his skin, and his eyes flutter shut.

"M'tired."

"Go to sleep. We can talk in the morning."

"'Kay. Welcome home, Dare."

He feels Darren settle next to him and reach an arm around his chest to place his hand over his heart.

"Yeah. I'm home."


End file.
